


Coffee and Avoiding Edward Lancaster

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: A Meet Cute AU no one asked for, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: For some reason Edward decided he wanted Anne and wasn’t going to stop until she was his – to the annoyance and slight worry of Anne. He did seem to care for her, in an odd and creepy way but he always made her feel uncomfortable.





	Coffee and Avoiding Edward Lancaster

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a somewhat cute college-coffee shop AU no one asked for.

Anne was never for avoiding her problems. Her father taught her to confront her problems with her chin up. But she couldn’t help but turn a corner the moment she saw Edward Lancaster and his wide eyes, searching for her.

She had an exam tomorrow and badly needed to study. She would go to her dorm, but it was her roommate’s night. They weren’t close but they had a system. During Monday to Wednesday, her roommate could have the dorm to herself and on Thursdays to Saturdays were Anne’s but it was only Tuesday.

So, Anne didn’t have a choice but go to the student lounge. That’s when Edward had found her again.

For some reason Edward decided he wanted Anne and wasn’t going to stop until she was his – to the annoyance and slight worry of Anne. He did seem to care for her, in an odd and creepy way but he always made her feel uncomfortable. Sending her flowers and following her around the university campus.

“Hi Anne!” Edward greeted as he stood in front of her, his toothy smile creeping Anne out even more. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me this weekend.”

“Sorry, I can’t.” She looked down at her notes as she scrambled through her thoughts for a good reason.

This was _ridiculous_! She didn’t need a good reason! He should understand that all she wanted was for him to fuck off.

“Why not?” His voice was slightly louder and irritated.

As she was praying to the heavens to spare her or for Edward to finally pick up on the fact that she just wanted peace to study, she felt an arm around her and someone sit next to her on the sofa. She looked up from her silent prayer and saw a young man with dark curls and dark eyes.

“Hey, babe.” He said, his smile bright. “I got you your coffee.”

“Thanks.” The question in her answer was unnoticed by Edward, who just watched the two in front of him.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” He said, dumbfound.

“She does.” Was the stranger’s answer with a nod. “Can we help you?”

At that, Edward looked confused but eventually left without a word.

With Edward left, Anne felt herself sigh in relief.

She finally looked back at the man next to her, who still had his arm around her. As she looked at him, the man seemed to remember his hand and pulled back immediately.  

“Thank you!” Anne almost cried with joy.

“No problem.” He replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Anne found herself blushing. Just a second ago, this guy had confidence and self-assurance radiating off him but now, he was shy and blushing. And oh wow, his smile was really cute when he was shy. A far cry from the assertiveness he showed earlier.

“Please let me buy you a drink.” She offered, “It’s the least I can do.”

They went to a café on campus where Anne bought him another cup of coffee. It was really the least she could do to compensate his kindness of getting rid of Lancaster.

“Maybe you can file a complaint? Call the police?” Richard offered. Anne found out that the guy’s name was Richard and she thought his named sounded regal.

She told him how from the past months, Lancaster seemed to follow her around campus and send her small gifts and tokens that she didn’t want.

“I would but I can’t.” She answered, taking a sip from her coffee. Her eyes were still glued to her notes.

“Why?”

“His mother is one of my professors and I’m pretty sure she won’t like me suing her son. Plus, I have to pass her class.”

“I don’t think failing you because you rejected her son is legal.”

“Wouldn’t you know, Mr. Political Science Major?” She arched an eyebrow at his surprised look.

That seemed to catch him off guard, “How’d you know?”

She pointed to the notebook he had placed on the table they shared, which was labeled Comparative Politics with the name of the professor under it.

“My roommates takes the same class with the same professor. She’s a PolScie major too.” She smiled. Her roommate always complained how old and pompous the professor was.

“Let me guess,” He eyed her for a moment before nodding to himself, “You’re an arts major?”

She smiled, “Close. I’m doubling in English and History.”

“Ah. So, Liberal Arts.” He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. She nodded with a smile. “I was never fond of history.” He admitted not missing a beat.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t like looking back at the past,” He answered, “Besides, how is learning about the Treaty of Versailles going to help me in life?"

“Hey! I’ll have you know that the Treaty of Versailles holds great significance!” She said, almost offended. Completely forgetting her notes. “It was made following the events of the First World War and it established the League of Nations, a global peacekeeping organization.”

Richard seemed amused at her small outburst, “I didn’t say it wasn’t significant. I said how is it significant to me?”

“You’re smug, aren’t you?” She pointed out, half annoyed at the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You like it, don’t you?” The smirk on his face never faltering. His eyes fixed on her, which where playfully staring at her.

“I never said I didn’t.” She retorted, she could feel her cheeks on fire. Was she _flirting_ with him? Was _he_ flirting with her?

Richard just looked at her for a second, before returning to their previous conversation.

“Besides, another thing I don’t like are memorizing all the dates.”

“Dates?” Anne asked after a half a second thought. If he was to be a lawyer, didn’t he need to memorize a lot of dates?

 “I’d love to,” Richard said without missing a beat. He smiled smoothly, giving her a wink.

Anne let out a startled laugh. He _was_ flirting with her.

“Too cheesy?” He asked. Suddenly self-conscious that he was too straightforward and she would just laugh and walk away from him.

Anne shook her head with a grin, “How about Friday?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr.   
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
